Kermit the Frog
Kermit the Frog is a Muppet character and Jim Henson's most well-known creation. Introduced in 1955, Kermit is the straight man protagonist of numerous Muppet productions, most notably Sesame Street and The Muppet Show, as well as in movies, specials, and public service announcements through the years. Henson originally performed Kermit until his death in 1990; Steve Whitmire performed Kermit from that time up until his dismissal from the role in 2016. Kermit is currently performed by Matt Vogel. He was also voiced by Frank Welker in Muppet Babies and occasionally in other animation projects. Beauty and the Aardvark He Played as Lumiere He is a candlestick Frozen (CoolZClassic Style) He Played as Olaf He is a snowman Deadly Friend (Nikkdisneylover8390's Animal Style) He Played as BB Robot The Great Black Mouse Detective He Played as Dr. Dawson Sailor Izzy He Played as Tuxedo Mask My Neighbor Charizard Played as Tatsuo Kusakabe Cartoon Inc. (My Version) and Animals Inc Played as Mike Frog-A-Doodle and Frog-A-Doodle 2: Bambi's Great Adventure He played as Chanticleer Kermiladdin He played as Aladdin He is a street rat Homeward Bound 2 Lost in the City (Disney and Sega Version) He played as Lucky Lasorda Belldandy White and the Seven Muppets He played as Doc The Mouse King He played as Timon He is a merrkat The Return of Kermit He played as Lenny Fisherman The Great Muppet Detective He played as Basil Kermit Pan He played as Peter Pan He is a boy who never grows up Jasminerella He played as Jaq The Muppet King He played as Adult Simba He is a lion Kermit the Frog (aka Frosty the Snowman), Kermit's Winter Wonderland, Mickey and Kermit's Christmas in July and Kermit Returns, He played as Frosty the Snowman Mickeyladdin (MickeyAndKermitFan Style) He played as Genie Tweety Bird & Company He played as Dodger Children Story, Children Story 2, Children Story 3 He played as Slinky Dog Orinoco Hood He played as Sexton Mouse He is a mouse The Rescuers Down Under (Disney and Sega Animal Style) He played by Red Pearlhontas He played as Thomas The Mouse and the Bear He played as Dinky The Great Womble Detective He played as Frog and Salamander on Bike Kermicules He played as Hercules The Frog of Notre Dame and The Frog of Notre Dame 2 He played as Quasimodo The Penguin of Notre Dame He played as Captain Phoebus The Little Mer-Pureheart 2: Return to the Sea He played as Tip The Donkey of Notre Dame He played as Hugo The Bird of Notre Dame He played as Clopin CartoonTales He played as Pa Grape Canal Famille Guy He played as Dr. Elmer Hartman SpongeBob Hears a Muppet! He played as Mayor Ned McDodd The Little Mer-Izzy He played as a Eric Skippy's Bad Fur Day and Skippy's Big Reunion He played as Birdy The Frog and the Bear He Played as Adult Tod Beauty and the Hunchback He Played as Lumiere Wee Sing Together He Played as Hum Bear He plays Beast in Beauty and the Frog A Bunny Chirstmas He Played as Simon Seville He is a chipmunk GoGoRiki (Disney and Sega Style) He Played as Pogoriki Kermit and Conker He played as Ratchet He is a lombax Cartoon Story (Austin A Style) he Played as Robot He is a Robot Toy The Bear King He played as Rafiki CharacterTales He played Bob the Tomato He is a tomato Oscar and Elmo: The Movie He played as Droopy He is a dog Captain Grover: The First Epic Movie He played as Melvin Sonic-A-Doodle He played as Edmond's Brothers With Sid *Kermit the Frog/Gallery Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Frogs Category:Green Characters Category:Sweet Characters Category:The Muppets Characters Category:Sesame Street Characters Category:Adults Category:Singing characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Disney Live-Action Characters Category:Disney Franchise Characters Category:Studio Mascots Category:Columbia Pictures Characters Category:Characters Appeared With The Logo Category:Jim Henson Characters Category:Uncles Category:Fathers Category:Wise Characters Category:Friendly Characters Category:Funny Characters Category:Nice Characters Category:Fat Characters Category:Rated G Characters Category:Rated PG Characters Category:ABC Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Dimwits Category:Non Villains Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Naked Category:Those eaten Category:Nick And Joy's Adventure Characters Category:Joshua's Ideas and Origami Australia Category:Comedians Category:Chefs Category:Superheroes Category:Animals